Recording the exact locations of items, stores or environmental attributes and infrastructure inside venues currently requires someone to obtain a map or building plans of a particular venue and then physically visit the venue. Once there, the person must orient him or herself with the map, possibly measure distances to the place or object of interest, and mark the location on the map or plans. This time consuming and inconvenient process also presents opportunities for inaccurate location information. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and accurate technique for identifying locations of objects for referencing and plotting on maps.